


his;

by TechnicalTragedy



Series: recompense [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Blood, Breathplay, Claiming, Codependency, Dom/sub Undertones, Infidelity, Knifeplay, M/M, Obsession, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: on belonging.(vax sits over his percy and begins.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i continued it. im a little iffy on the title of the series but whatever.

percy had shown up the night before positively dripping with gore, quivering in a new and fearful way. he'd cried when vax washed him up, and it was a territory vax was wholly out of his depth in. he kissed percy to sleep because he didn't know what else to do, not when his grandiose and unflinching perfect match was reducing to a silent and shaking child in his arms. it's the morning after.

"my perfect boy," percy whispers into vax's neck.

vax makes a quiet, tired noise, pressing his body into percy's. he's a little too warm, but he knows that percy likes to be close when they wake up, when they're both sleep-slow and vax is at his most vulnerable. "not perfect," vax says.

percy bites him admonishingly. "don't say that."

"you're better," vax tells percy. "much better. so good, so handsome."

"my angel," percy says. his hands ghost down vax's tattoos, the ink-black wings on his back. "how could i be better than perfection?"

vax knocks into percy without any real intent. "not perfect," he says again.

percy rolls them so he's straddling vax's thighs, face still buried in his neck and pressing open-mouthed kisses over his skin. "perfect for me," percy says. "you're flawless to me, made for me, you were put on this planet to be with me and save me."

"yes," vax agrees. "i'm right for you. are you good for me, my percy? my gorgeous percy."

percy whines low in his throat, gravel rolling through it due to their early start. "always," he promises. "i'll always be good for you. you're everything. anything you want from me, you can take it."

vax's hand finds percy's throat, pushes him away from vax so they can look each other in the eyes. he knows how to choke someone, how to cut off their airflow just so. vax presses, eyes trained on his percy's beautiful face. he makes no move to resist, just lets vax do what he will. minutes pass, vax constricting percy's airways every so often just to feel him become slightly desperate as time wears on.

"this?" vax asks. "you would give me this, too?"

percy nods, half frantic, sucking down air once vax's grip eases.

he squeezes around percy's throat once more, and vax's hand slides down his love's body, coming to a stop over his growing hardness. the grin on his lips is predatory. "and this is mine, too," he says.

"everything," percy says. "all of me is yours. i'm you."

"my good boy," vax praises, syrupy sweet.

in a flash, he's grabbed a knife from beside his barren mattress and flicked it open. vax presses the point of it to percy's belly. he doesn't push, not yet, but their gazes hold together for a long moment.

vax's free hand strokes adoringly over percy's hip. "this is mine, too."

uncharacteristically quiet, percy swallows. his head dips in a nod.

"does this make you uncomfortable, darling?" vax says, sounding too much like his sister for his own tastes. "do you not trust me with a blade to your soft spots?"

"i trust you in all things," percy answers without even a second of pause.

vax digs in just a little, just enough to see a dot of red on percy's white shirt. "would you let me mark you like this? carve my name into your flesh and let the world know who you belong to?"

percy swallows again. "of course," he breathes.

"are you nervous?" vax asks.

"not nervous."

vax grins wickedly, tensing his hand and watching the larger bloom of blood. "excited, then," he says.

percy doesn't have to confirm it verbally. vax can see the effect it has.

"i want to cut you," vax says. "lay down for me and take your shirt off."

percy hurries to comply, wrestling his fancy button down off and tossing it aside, maneuvering onto his back next to vax. he kisses vax briefly, something yearning in his eyes.

vax sits over his percy and begins.

the knife moves easily through percy. he hisses at the first lance of pain its touch brings, but he settles into it, only gritting his teeth a little as vax works. he spells his name out in capital letters across percy's chest, those three characters being scarred into the skin deep enough to last but shallow enough to keep pain and bleeding to a minimum. it's a rush of power to vax, he can feel both himself and percy getting hard while he writes. this obedient and trusting percy is vax's favorite, even more so than dominant or bloodthirsty percy. he loves his boy subservient, owned, marked.

blood weeps from under the knife, and something dark stirs in the pit of vax's stomach.

"mine," he says, quiet as death. vax lifts the knife to survey his handiwork, eying the red droplets rolling over the angled surface of percy's skin. he wants to lick it up, wants to have even that part of percy residing in him. he wants every piece of percy, from now until forever.

"are you going to stop the bleeding?" percy asks, casual like he's discussing the weather.

vax drags a finger slow along the the v carved into percy, relishing in the sharp hiss the touch draws. "not quite yet, love," vax says. "will you indulge me?"

percy smiles. it's startlingly soft, something vax isn't entirely used to equating with his sharp-toothed, rough around the edges percy. "of course," he says obligingly. vax wonders if whatever happened last night is affecting his percy still, if that flash of uncertainty in the eyes vax loves to get lost in is something he can kiss away.

"grog came calling on me the other day," vax tells percy, the dark in his chest spurring him on. "i let him fuck me because i missed you."

the hands that touch vax with aching gentleness tighten on his thighs, something grim in percy's gaze. "it's getting harder to slip away from my family. they're beginning to question me," percy explains. "if i could, i would spend every moment with you, awake or not. but i'm biding my time, waiting until i have the money to get the both of us away from here."

"i couldn't leave vex'ahlia," vax says.

"not even for me?" percy says. his hands have loosened their grip on vax, grim turning to outright cold.

vax smooths a soothing hand over percy's belly. "i could do anything for you."

percy catches his hand, laces their fingers together. "anything except leave your sister."

"you know how i feel about vex," vax says with not a small amount of regret. he collects a bead of blood onto his finger and stares at it intently. "you are me, this is true. but she is part of me. she's mine as much as you are."

percy growls, "no one is yours like i am. we are one, vax. i am you. we can't survive without each other, don't you feel it? i would give anything, i've let you mark me as yours for all of time. what more do i have to give you before you can see what you are to me?"

"do you think you don't mean everything to me?" vax asks. "do you think i haven't given just as much to you? every sacrifice you make is a sacrifice to me, too. this isn't a take and take, there has to be some give. and we do give. but you have to understand that vex is mine. i was made for you, but she and i were made together. we are a pair, a package deal. if you love me, you love vex too."

silence fills the tense air, vax and percy staring at each other with venom waiting to course through their bodies.

"will i have to fuck vex as well, then? is that what you're saying?" percy spits.

vax's lip curls. "you're already fucking everyone else, so why not? don't think i don't know what you've done with keyleth, or pike, or grog, or even scanlan. because i know."

percy's eyes narrow. "what about what you do with them? grog and scanlan especially?"

"at least i don't keep mine a secret," vax says.

"i'm yours, vax," percy says, harsh. he moves their still-joined hands over vax's name in his chest. "i am yours. above all others."

vax nods. he traces his name with his eyes. "i know."

percy ducks his head to gain vax's attention. "why do you fight me? are you not mine, as well?"

"i am."

"what do you want from me?"

and isn't that the crux of the issue. vax wants everything percy can offer and more. he wants to rip percy's heart out and eat it raw, wants to offer up his own heart, wants to level cities and destroy civilizations with the deep and infernal emotion percy instills in him. he wants to flay percy open, strip him raw. vax wants percy. every inch and centimeter, every breath and ounce. he would do anything. he wants to do everything.

vax licks the mostly-dried blood from his finger.

"to start, i want you to fuck me until i can't remember what my name is, i want you to make me feel like your god. we can discuss everything else after that."

with vax's name still burning a brand into his flesh, percy the disciple sets about his worship.

the world can wait.


End file.
